Opposition
by RabidErikPhan
Summary: [H]The first story in the Time and Place series. Christine and Erik are colonists in the 1700's. They were best friends,but Erik's father,a loyalist,and Christine's father,a Patriot, begin fighting,the two friends are torn apart. Erik's age is alterered.
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this phic came to me when I was in Social Studies class, first period, where I wrote the first chapter. I edited it during third period English and proofread during fifth period study hall. The idea is different, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Parts of this story are loosely based on the book, _Gone with the Wind. _ I own nothing of that book, or POTO.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Opposition: Chapter 1

15-year-old Christine Daae stared longingly out her window. Everything she held near was taken away from her by this stupid war. Her father, her brother, and, most importantly, her friend. Erik Destler had always been her best friend, but when his father stayed loyal to Great Britain, and hers a patriot, the tension began. After one rather large fight between both families, everyone made the silent agreement never to speak to each other again. That was, everyone but Erik and Christine. The two friends were ripped apart by their family's beliefs, and they had not spoken in almost a year. Erik would be 17 years old now, and soon most likely be courting. Christine wished that she could be that girl, that lucky girl who was courted by the amazing, kind, and sweet Erik Destler. She was, most likely, the only one who would accept him freely. She wished that Erik could see that, but also thought that he had probably forgotten her by now.

Erik Destler held his long-fingered hands over his masked face. He pulled the red velvet curtain away from the small window in the attic where he was sitting, and stared down at the woman in the yard of the house across the street. She looked so much like her daughter, but there was one difference, one Erik, with his artist's eyes, saw from even at the distance he was at. Her daughter's face held innocence, whereas her mother's did not. Erik reached into his pocket and pulled out the box, and opened it. The ring inside was as magnificent as ever. He had always said, if he ever got a chance, this would be her ring. This would be his Christine's ring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

So, does anyone like it? Constructive criticism is more than welcome. This is the first time that I have done a period piece out of the late 1800's, or, in other words, the time in which the novel is set. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who reviewed this. Like I said before, the idea is relatively new to me, so constructive criticism is more than welcome.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Opposition: Chapter 2

Erik stared around the small attic room. His sketches of Christine were on the floor mixed in with other artwork and music. He tentatively picked one up and stared at it. She was so beautiful, and she was so…accepting. She had accepted him when he took off the mask. She had always accepted his temper and attitude, something that no one else, even his family, had done. He just wished that they had not been torn apart as they were. He sat down at his piano and took out all his frustrations on the instrument for hours and then just sat there, staring at the worn down keys, and a single tear slipped from his eyes. _No, I can't cry!_ He yelled at himself mentally. _I can't get caught up in the past which I can't control. I have to look to the future, not dwell in the past. _The problem was, practicing what he preached.

Christine sighed out loud as she practiced her music on the old harpsichord in the lounge. She could not enjoy music as she once did, not after he left.

FLASHBACK: 6 YEARS PREVIOUSLY

"_Christine, try it. It allows you to feel the music, not just hear it," Erik urged the 9-year-old who stood in the room with him where he sat at an old harpsichord. Christine just shook her head._

"_Erik, I can't! No matter how many music tutors my parents have hired have even got me to learn a single thing!" Christine complained, crossing her arms. _

"_But I'm different than your silly tutors. They don't actually know how to feel the music, but I know better," he said, gesturing for her to sit next to him on the bench. _

"_Fine Erik, but I don't think that it'll work. I'm a lost case!" She said, sitting next to him. Erik just smiled and took her hands in his, and gracefully pulled them over the keys, pressing them down in certain places, and began to sing. Christine closed her eyes and drank in the sound. When the song was over, she opened her eyes, and stared at him, his sea-green eyes meeting her brown ones. _

"_That was-" she started, but was cut off by his finger on her lips._

"_Shh. You don't have to tell me, I already know," he said, and with that, lead her by the hand out of the room which contained the old harpsichord. _


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is based loosely on quite a few novels that I have read recently, so if you see anything that reminds you of a classical novel or any novel you can think of, that is most likely one of my bases.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Christine watched in awe as the pure white moonflowers opened around her, and the azure blue morning glories closed at the darkness. She reached out and touched one of the white blossoms, much bigger than her hand, took a deep breath, and pulled her hand off it, exhaling. The flower garden was beautiful at night…she closed her eyes and began humming the tune she remembered so well from 6 years ago. She opened her eyes and walked around the garden, the hem of her white dress brushing slightly against her ankles. A crunch of a branch breaking drew her attention away from the beautiful blossoms, and she turned around to see the one man she had been longing to see for a year.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Erik knew where she went when he watched from his attic window the pearly white figure drift out of her house at sunset, heading east. He followed her through the streets, hidden from her view, hoping she would not see him until the time was right. When she reached her destination, he affirmed that she was going exactly where he thought she was. She had gone to the town's flower garden, to watch the morning glories close and the moonflowers open as they had so many times together when they were little. He picked a small moonflower and thought back to when they were young.

FLASH BACK: 10 years ago 

"_We're here," he said, knowing that she would inquire why they were there. _

"_The gardens? Erik, you said that this was a place where I had never been before. I have been here many times," the 5-year old said, confused._

"_You have never seen the secret of the gardens. There are only two times when you can see it. Sunrise and sunset," he told her, gesturing around as he said the word 'sunset.' _

"_Look," he urged, just as the sun disappeared under the horizon. Christine was dazzled as the blue flowers she had looked at so many times folded in their bright petals and large, white blooms took their place. Her eyes went wide._

"_Erik that is amazing, how does it happen?" She inquired, looking at him quizzically._

"_Christine, some flowers are for the daytime, and the most beautiful are for the night."_

_With that he walked over and plucked a small moonflower from the ground and placed it in her hair. She giggled. He pointed up to the moon and said,_

"_The lady of the moon always wore moonflowers in her hair. She was said to be the most beautiful goddess there was. With long, curly brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter was written 3 days ago, but I was having trouble logging on, so I could not update as soon as I liked.

Some of the references in this chapter are from the same novels as in the last, and will probably be for the rest of the phic.

The quote, "Live by what you feel, not by what you see," belongs to my friend. She uses it a lot, she created it, and she gave me permission to use it in this story.

-------------------------------------------------------------

She looked at the 17-year-old man in front of her, and lingered on his features. Short, curly brown hair that hung in his face and sea-green eyes, his face covered with the smooth black mask. He walked toward her slowly and deliberately and slipped the moonflower into her hair, saying the phrase he said the first time he had shown her the moonflowers.

"_The lady of the moon always wore moonflowers in her hair. She was said to be the most beautiful goddess there was. With long, curly brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes…"_

She looked at him, and then turned away, so he could not see her tears.

"I thought you forgot about me," she said, silently feeling the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Christine, I could never forget about you, you were, and still are, my only true friend. Our families dictate our lives, and keep us apart because of their beliefs, not ours. I wish that they could get along, if only to see you again, without having to sneak around," he said, sincerely.

"Then where were you for the last year, Erik? Where were you when my father and brother died because of this war?" She asked, turning around finally.

"Oh Christine…I am so sorry. I should have been there for you no matter what my family said. But I also thought, my friend, that you had forgotten me,"

"Live by what you feel, not by what you see," she said, quoting what he had told her many years ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait between updates. My laptop has been acting up and I haven't been able to get on the internet for a while. Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed thus far. Now, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------  
One Week Later

Christine did not know why she had agreed a week ago to continue to meet Erik in the gardens. Part of her did not want to ever see him again, because of the way he had left her alone, but part of her wanted to have the same relationship she had with him before they had broken apart. Besides, she thought, no one would ever find out, because no one usually came to the gardens after sundown. Just being with him made her feel warm and happy. Just being with him made her think that nothing could ever go wrong.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Erik could not believe that she was back in his life. He thought that he would never see her again, and that he would be alone for the rest of his life. She understood him and treated him just as anyone else, even when she knew that he was not. She knew who he was on the inside, and that what was on the outside should not affect what was on the inside. She had seen his face, and accepted him. She was the only one who ever dared to trust him after seeing his face. There never will be another to accept him, he thought, and understood that she was a special person, the only person who he could rely on.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I know my friends said that this version of the chapter was kind of cheesy, but this was my favorite of the five versions that I wrote.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been a while since I last updated, but school has driven me insane, especially these last few weeks, with exams coming up and all. Luckily I have found some time to write, so without further hesitation, here is the next chapter of Opposition.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik held the ring box in his hand and caressed the beautiful ring inside. It had been almost a month since he had started meeting Christine, and he had not looked at the ring since he had started meeting her. A gold band…a beautiful, almost white colored diamond flanked by one light amethyst and one dark sapphire on either side… He knew that this would never grace her finger, not with their families fighting. But he just wished…after all, it had been at least a year since he had last seen Christine, that is, not including their recent meetings…even longer since he had seen her mother…maybe he could ask Christine's mother for Christine's hand…her mother might not even remember him…maybe…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christine wished she and Erik could have something more than hiding. She hated hiding her love from him and from her mother. She was afraid that he would reject her if she told him her feelings, and had a feeling that her mother would not be too keen on her falling in love with a man on the "other side" as she called it. What her mother didn't know was that Erik was not on the other side at all…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

So the young man and woman set out at sunset to meet at the gardens. They never intended to tell each other their feelings, but sometimes fate cannot be denied…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you all think? Please R&R! I wont post until some people do! Also, another chronicle in this series will be coming out soon, written by my friend Ally. I think her posts will be longer, and I personally have no idea what her story is about. I guess we will just have to find out!


	7. Chapter 7

It is a bit soon, but I had some reviews. First off, I love cliffies! I use them a lot, but if you have read my other stories you might not notice them as much because a lot of the actual chapters are combined. This is my only story that is only for this site, so the cliffies are in full blast. More will come, I promise!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erik did not know why, but he set out for the gardens with the ring in his pocket. He thought to himself that he was a fool, and that she could never share his feelings, but still he brought the ring along. _Maybe she will accept me, just as she did so many years ago…_ but he quickly shook these thoughts from his head. No one would ever accept him, no matter how perfect that person was. No matter what they shared as children, they could never share it again as adults. They might have been able to if they had stayed together over the year they were apart, but no. He wondered…maybe if they had stayed in contact, what the outcome would have been.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christine left her house with thoughts of Erik in her mind. She just wished she could share her feelings, and felt that she should, tonight. She did not know why, but tonight, the night of the full moon, felt like the right night to tell him. "_The moon has magic powers," _her father once told her when she was young. "_The moon can make anything happen," _She remembered the little things that her father said that the moon could do in its different shapes. _"The little moon causes things to grow," _She she spoke aloud as a tear fell down her cheek. _"The half moon causes everything the little moon does and produces understanding in all living thins," _At that thought another tear slid down her face, silently mourning the loss of her father. _"The almost-full moon causes everything the half and little moons do, plus it makes every plant magical," _Three or four new tears slid down her cheeks. She remembered her question, an innocent question of a 4-year-old, _"Papa, What does the full moon do?"_ then she remembered the answer she had received, _"The full moon is the most magical of all. It does everything the other moons do, plus it causes love," _She had reached the gardens and was full out crying. She collapsed on a bench near the entrance and slowly cried all while the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon and the morning glories were replaced by the moonflowers.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Christine's mother watched as Christine quietly left the house at sunset. She wondered where her daughter was going, and decided to follow her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Erik's father watched his son slowly lower himself out of a second story window down to the ground. He followed him silently, knowing that wherever Erik was going, it was not something that Erik wanted him to know.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? Read and Review, Please!


End file.
